A long journey
by Rysgirl34
Summary: The sister of Legolas goes against her people to help the people of Erebor when Smaug attacks, but is left to care for a young dwarf. What will happen when Kili grows attracted to her? How will Thorin, her family, and Fili react to this? Why is it that she has been taken into Erebor by a bracelet? Please read, review, and comment
1. Chapter 1

**appearance=curly white blonde hair, striking green eyes, as tall as Lord Elrond(so like 5'8), pointed ears, has braids in her hair braided in by the dwarfs, signaling how close she is to them**

**weapon of choice=bow and arrows, along with a sword named Lights Strength, was once her mothers**

**Prolog**

We rode our horses to Erebor as soon as it was claimed by the dragon Smaug, I road next to my brother and my father, the king. I was a very good strategist and excellent warrior which allowed me to participate in war, but have been told my striking need to help those in need would get me killed. We quickly arrived at the top of a hill and i looked down to see the sad sight of dwarfs fleeing from their home. My gaze landed on one of the heir of Erebor and saw relief flood through his eyes when he saw us. I waited for the order to help but none was given, I looked to my father to see him turn around as did others but i was the only one to remain that way and spoke in my native tongue.

"We have to help them father." He sent me a strong look and shook his head, i huffed and spoke.

"If you will not help, then i will." Everyones eyes bugged out of their heads and he spoke.

"If you allow that foolish heart of yours to possess you to do this then you will no longer be welcomed home to Mirkwood." I glared and motioned my horse forward and ran down to where the young prince stood. I saw my brother try to follow but he was pulled back by my father and the others, much to his dismay.

I hopped off of my horse and kneeled in front of him, and Thrain much to their surprise.

"I am here to offer you my service and mine alone." They looked shocked the young prince especially, they placed a hand on my shoulder and i stood, looking into the prince's eyes i could tell he felt betrayed by the elves that offered no help. I noticed a young pregnant woman injured walking slowly from the gates, far behind the others and she carried a crying child behind her.

I quickly walked to her with my horse fallowing, she looked up to me and i noticed she had long braided black hair, brown eyes, a build similar to a mans, along with a slight beard. I offered her the horse and she allowed me to help her up and as she reached down to grab the child she took in a sharp breath and held her bleeding stomach.

"Miss...i will not make it...as you can tell...can you please look after and care for my young son...Thren?" I nodded and she grabbed the child.

"Let her help you my lovely child...do as she says, and remember...i love you." The young child nodded helplessly and she turned back to me with a fading fire in her eyes but she spoke with fire and determination.

"You, promise me that one day you will help reclaim Erebor so my son may live his life there as i did. Promise me!" I nodded and spoke seriously.

"I give you my word that i will succeed or die trying." She nodded, her eyes closing slowly, her body fell limp and the young boy let his cries out while holding his mothers hand. I heard the deep rumble of Smaug coming from the palace and grabbed the boy in my arms and he let go of his mother, my weapons on me i quickly ran out of their with the child my horse staying there, i pushed the boys head into my shoulder refusing to let him watch his mother torched. I ran quickly up the hill just barely escaping before the fiery breath of Smaug filled where we had previously been. Once i was on top of the hill I saw the broken hearted looks on every person's face, the tears did not stay away as they mourned there great loss.

The young boy began sobbing louder and i softly sang to him in elvish, lulling him to sleep. We began walking across the large plain beginning the long journey of our lives. I walked in silence holding the young boy close as he began to cry silent tears in his sleep.

We had made it quite far from Erebor and stopped at nightfall, the entire time i received glares from many of the dwarfs but tolerating glances from others. I sat in front of one of the many fires the boy refusing to release his hold on my neck. I sat alone around the fire and my heart ached for home, as i looked at the fire sadness was etched on my face. I heard someone sit next to me and i looked up to see a young woman and her child along with Thorin.

I smiled gently and then spoke.

"You are lucky to have kept your young wife Thorin." His eyes went huge as did the females and they both spoke up.

"He's/She's my brother/sister!" I went wide eyed and before i could speak Thorin motioned to the child.

"I saw what you had done for that child and what you tried to do for his mother, i believe you as well have lost much tonight. You lost these things to help us and for that you shall always have a home among these people." I smiled and nodded gratefully, Thorin left and i saw the child who was with the young woman with tears in his eyes and began to speak to him soothingly in elvish and he soon leaned against his my side, having crawled over to hear my soft voice.

I heard his mother laugh slightly and i looked up at her to see her with a grateful smile, i smiled back and spoke.

"He seems like a good child what is his name?"

"Fili and his little brother Kili is sleeping next to his uncle and grandfather." I smiled and then my thoughts wandered to my family.

"Do you have any children?" I laughed at this and looked at her.

"I am sill greatly considered a young child in elf years." She looked shocked and smiled a bit. She stood slowly and smiled down and went to pick Fili up but he clutched onto my side more and she could not get him to release.

"It is alright..."

"Dis."

"It is alright Dis i can watch over him while he sleeps, i will be here just come back over in the morning." She nodded and went to walk off and then spoke.

"Thank you..."

"Kya."

"Thank you for all you have done." I nodded and once she walked away the two cuddled deeper into my side. i sat there unable to sleep for every time i closed my eyes i saw Legolas' saddened face appear in my mind.

I stayed up all night and just kept my eyes on the fire. All too soon people got up and began to make breakfast, Fili soon woke up to his mother's gentle shake and i woke Thren, who slowly opened his bright green eyes that were filled with sadness.

"Are you alright young one?" He nodded and his eyes watered.

"What is your name?" I smiled slightly.

"Kya."

"Are you going to take good care of me miss Kya?" I smiled and took his hand in mine and spoke in elvish.

"*Indeed young one* I will do as i promised." He nodded happy at my answer before replying.

"Good." I stood, pulling the younger one to his feet and we went to get breakfast. As i held the childs hand, i was surrounded by many children including Fili and his adorable little brother, who smiled brightly, and a young girl who blushed when Thren looked at her spoke up.

"Um miss we were told you might be able to play with us, if you could would you?" I smiled and looked down at Thren who nodded eagerly. I bent down and smiled gently.

"Of course but how about we all get breakfast first?" They nodded and we all walked to get breakfast from an older dwarf who was handing it out, and as Thorin and his father saw me with so many children they looked puzzled and amused. I carefully helped the children with their bowls and helped pack up camp.

As we were walking again the children begged and begged to play so i finally gave in, agreeing to play Orks and warriors. I of course was the orc and had to chase the children around as they tried to 'slay' me. This got many amused looks by all but they were happy to have the children happy and more and more kids joined in.

I ran chasing after the little girl before and was then tackled to the ground by seven different children who piled onto me as they 'slayed' the vicious orc. Many more piled on and i then stood up as they all got off. The children were laughing and having fun and even some of the adults chuckled at them.

I had then had the small girl ask a question.

"Miss are you a princess?" I was taken aback by the question and then smiled.

"Why do you think such a thing *small one*" She blushed and looked down.

"Well you're so pretty and nice... you seem like fairytale princess i was told about." I smiled and tilted her head up, while squatting down.

"I was a princess, but you don't have to be a real royal to be a princess, every girl and boy are princess and princes in their own way. One day you will find your prince and he will find his princess." They all smiled at my answer and then began playing prince and princess, pretending they were at a royal ball. I laughed as they danced together and i felt someone tap my arm and i looked down to see cute little Kili bow and offered his hand.

I picked him up holding him in one arm and held his other hand as we danced together while remaining with the group. People laughed as we weaved around the adults as we danced. I put Kili down and curtseyed and he took my hand giving it a small kiss like he had seen adults do. He then ran off to his mother and whispered in her ear something that made her laugh. She then turned to Thorin and spoke to him but before i could hear what it was i was brought to the attention of Thren giving the shy, brunette dwarf a peck on the check and i smiled to myself.

The days were like this, long amounts of walking, myself entertaining the children, and keeping everyone's mind off of the dragon for a short while. We soon were able to find a home in the Blue Mountains where there was peace and plentiful. I lived with Dis helping her with the children, while Thorin was the male figure to his nephews and also Thren, who he now saw as his own nephew. I was still a large part in his life and helped teach him but when he and Fili wished to learn how to speak elvish, Thorin threw a fit and i swore he would have killed them had he gotten his hands on them.

When news traveled of the sacred halls being desecrated every man able to fight went and i went along to after much argument from Thorin, myself, Dis, the kids, and the male dwarfs, who all knew me well. However i offered the king great strategic advice and he allowed me to come. They day we left was filled with sadness and i promised i would return well.

However on the battlefield it was not such an easy promise to keep. I fought on though, with my skill, and experience i was mostly fine. I heard Thorin's voice scream and saw the kings head roll to his feet and he began to fight the white ork who had sought to destroy the line of Durin. I returned to my fight and was hit at the side, hard and fell to the ground the ugly orc standing tall over me, weapon drawn above his head and as he brought it down i moved to the side at the last possible moment and stabbed him. I was brought to my knees at the sound of the loud, ear splitting scream that tore through my sensitive ears and held them as i crunched into a type of fetal position. I heard Thorin yell encouraging words and i stood even through the pain, we were able to reclaim the hall back but there was no celebration for the dead were so high in number only the mere thirteen dwarves remained and myself. There were many people comforting one another and i needed as much as the others, though i was not related through blood i thought of them as family, i request for none of it though they all knew i needed just as much.

We returned home to have to break the hearts of many as the few of us arrived by our lonesome. I had not uttered a word throughout the entire way back and i felt a hand on my shoulder to see Dwalin to be the cause, my eyes watered slightly and i patted his hand.

"Lassie its not your fault." I shook my head in disgust.

"No but it was my own people who refused to offer help once again the time of need for the dwarfs of the Lone Mountain, i may have been there to help but my kin has disgraced themselves once more." I walked back home as did the others, there was no reason to celebrate when so many had died.

As i walked threw the door their faces light up to see both Thorin and myself but when they noticed our sorrowed expression their faces grimmed. I continued to say nothing and Thorin refused to tell the young dwarfs anything of the tale. Dis sent the young men to bed and Thorin told Dis of what had happened and at the end of the sad tale she sent me a knowing look as did Thorin, but before they could speak i did.

"Thorin i know you will never be able to forgive those elves but i wish to say how discrast i am for what they have done, if you wish i will leave as well." His eyes widened as did Dis and fresh tears threatened to fall but Thorin spoke in a voice filled with authority.

"You shall not leave, what they did was unforgivable, you however went and fought each time they did not. I have no reason to see why you would leave you are family as is every other dwarf that is willing to show loyalty and their bravery there is nothing more i can ask for." I nodded and stood straight easily being taller than the king, i went to turn but then quickly hugged him much to his surprise. I then walked upstairs and heard Kaii(Ka-silent ii's, shy girl from Erebor who caught Thren's eye)

"My love have you not asked permission for us to court?"

"I was before she went off to fight but she has just returned tonight, why whatever is the matter love?" I frowned and listened to more as there was a long silence.

"I am with child." I felt the steadily need to fall to the ground but when i heard kissing noises i walked back downstairs and laid on the couch not falling asleep as thoughts plagued my mind. As i saw dawn approach i realized i had not slept for three whole days. As people began to come down i sent a seedy glare to both Thren and Kaii who saw this and looked away.

I had always thought that they were good friends and that is why i allowed her to stay the night with him but now i felt incredibly stupid. As breakfast was served my glare never left them for more than an instant and i felt the others curiosity spike. Once we had finished Thren stood in front of us and i continued glaring.

"Guys i have news but first a question for Kya, would you allow me to court Kaii?" I had almost let the words no leave my lips but when i saw how they looked at one another it made my heart ache and i looked down

"I approve of it along with the other news though i believe you could have waited until you at least had my permission." They nodded and smiled to one another and as they went to began to tell their news i along with Thorin took a drink out of our cups as Kaii spoke up.

"I'm four months pregnant!" I spit my drink into the face of Fili and Kili being they were across from me, soaking them, they had a disgusted look on their faces, and Thorin did the same but got Dis in the face and all hell broke loose we were all arguing with one another and Thorin and Dis were getting violent as Fili and Kili both had spit their drink in my face to make us even and that caused them to get a large bump on both of their heads, but they had to hold me back from beating the snot out of Thren and Kaii. A thunderous voice came into the room sounding happy.

"Oi i knocked but no one answered so we let ourselves...what in the bloody hell is going on?!" I looked over for a moment to see Dwalin, Balin, Bofur, and Bombur all standing there wide eyed at the scene and as Kili and Fili unknown loosened their grip i broke free and charged Thren but as my hands reached out to grab him i was pulled back and held by Dwalin and Thorin as Dis had calmed down.

"Four mother fucking months! The hell is wrong with you two? Pray for yourselves for when i get out of this, which i will, i will hunt you both down." They shrunken back and i glared angrily but i was mostly hurt more then anything that they hadn't told me and that they hid it behind my back. I was taken into the living room and Dwalin was talking of a problem with elves in Rivendell and how they requested our help. I immediately took the quest and ran upstairs to pack my bag and was down in minutes wearing my cloak and boots, bag on my back and weapons on me as well.

I got the details from Dwalin and left quickly after saying a goodbye to all but Thren and Kaii. I went to gather my horse and spoke sweet nothings to her in elvish before hopping on her back and we were off at a quick trot.

It took me only a single day of no rest and full speed to arrive in Rivendell and as i approached the front gates we slowed to a walk. I was let in and was met with the sight of Lord Elrond, my close friend. He clearly did not expect me and we chatted over the past and what the problem seemed to be. He clearly stated that he had wished to patch things up with the dwarfs and i explained to him of Thorin's stubbornness.

We had spent a long week talking of the past and that of the present, Elrond had been delighted to see me and speak but after a week of staying i knew i had to leave or Thorin would get suspicious and come himself to get me.

As i spoke goodbye to my friend i had my horse move quickly as always, she was happy for the exercise and we went on our merry way. We slowed ourselves for the way back and i being well rested continued through the whole night at a gently walk though. I had been waking in the wee hours of the morning and a man on a horse approached quickly as i went to draw my weapon i was surprised to see it to be Gandalf.

"My friend how are you?"

"I am quite well i am hear to inform you of the journey Thorin Okensheild is leading to take back Erebor, they shall be meeting in Bag End two days from today at five o'clock the door will have ancient dwarf writing on it to tell what home it is." He began riding away quickly knowing the journey to bag end was a long one i set off at a faster pace.


	2. Chapter 1: Bag End

Chapter 1: Bag End

I had stopped at an inn for the night and I prepared my bag, quickly and then dressed, I put on my corset, then i put on my black trousers, my long sleeved blue-green shirt and then pulled my coat, marron on the outside coat and lined with black fur. I pulled my bag on my back, my swords attached to my left side and bow and arrow on my back and i left my lodging room. I quickly walked to the barn next door and walked over to my house. His hair is golden and his mane is black, I have received him from Thorin as a birthday gift many many years ago. I quickly mounted him and pat his neck gently and we were soon off at a trot having much ground to cover. As we walked i heard a ear hurting scream, i knew this was ork and i slowed and shooed my horse away and she ran knowing when to come back. i peered thru the bushes to see a pile of people on the ground and a small village a blaze.

I glared at three ork and silently drew an arrow and hit one, killing him but alerted the two others to my position. i quickly traded my bow on my back and drew my sword. i rushed them and killed another leaving only one. He managed to trip me as our swords hit and hit me with the bunt part of it to the side of my head, when i was on the ground he smiled sickly and cut my stomach with his sword quickly and i cried out and shoved my blade into his gut killing him. i slowly stood and whistled my horse quickly coming back. i hopped on and he ran quickly, we found a secluded area and i stopped and pulled my shirt up, glad Oin had taught me how to medically stitch. I did so and finished quickly wrapping a bandage around it, deciding to have Oin help me later. I hopped back on him and we went back to a sprint.

My hood was covering the majority of my face and i reached Bag End at nightfall my stomach killing me, i left my horse at a inn's barn. I then walked through out Bag End looking for the home of the hobbits. After many minutes i walked to a house that finally had the mark and i knock twice and waited.

The door slowly opened and i stepped in when i saw Gandalf smiling at me, I kept my hood up hiding my mark on my head.

"I thought this place was easy to find?" He smiled and gave my back a pat I heard loud shots coming from the kitchen and sighed.

"They are all here aren't they?" He nodded and i heard feet running across the floor and Fili and Kili ran into the waiting room with happy eyes and huge smiles. They laid eyes on me and ran up to me, Fili pulled me into a hug and spun me around much to my dismay but i ignored it, then put me down, and Kili did the same thing and gave me a kiss on the check.

"Do not stay away from us that long again." I smiled and then spoke up.

"It has only been a few weeks." They shrugged and the others had also flowed into the waiting room giving me large hugs and i returned them gladly but when i saw Thren i frowned. I turned to Gandalf and smiled.

"Ah and it was your idea to have me on this quest?" He smiled slightly and gently pat my shoulder.

"Not mine entirely as you can probably guess he was not to thrilled to let you accompany us." I sighed and shook my head.

"Dwarfs and their stubbornness." He nodded in agreement and as the others filled into the other room i called Oin over and he looked curious.

"What is the problem lassie?" I sighed turning my back to the waiting room entrance, i slowly pushed my hood back and lifted my shirt, removing the bandages, only to hear him gasp along with Gandalf.

"My dear friend how did this happen?" I sighed and lowly mumbled.

"Orcs, it seems people are right my foolish heart will be the death of me." They both shook their heads and Oni had me lay on the ground and Gandalf would make sure the others didn't enter. I felt his experted hands take out my stitches and quickly put in new better ones, then placed new bandages over the stitches. He said he could do nothing for the cut on my head but said it would heal on its own. I cleaned the area up and then walked into the kitchen where the others looked at my head with concerned glances and Dwalin spoke.

"Oi lassie what happened to your head?"

"Orc, i'm alright though got all patched up by mister Oni here." i turned to see a new face and spoke my sentence in elf before i could stop myself but then when he had a clueless smile on his face i smiled back.

"Sorry bout that." He nodded and Gandalf motioned to me.

"Ah bilbo baggins this is Kya sister of Legolas, daughter of The elvish king of Mirkwood." bilbo's eyes widened and turned to me.

"The female heir to Mirkwood, it indeed is a pleasure i have heard a many good thing about you." i smiled modestly and their was a knock on the door and Gandalf spoke up.

"He's here." I gulped nervously and stood behind Dwalin not wanting him to see me first. The door opened and i heard him speak and he addressed the hobbit seeming, rather rude but that was just Thorin, he walked into the kitchen still not seeing me and when was about to let out a breath he spoke.

"I will be speaking to you later Kya, in private." I sighed and sat in the kitchen next to Ori, Ori, and Dori and listened to the heavy bickering around the table, when Ori stood up and said.

"I'll give him a taste of dwarf iron right up his jassie." Everyone cheered and Nori pulled him down and i gave him a big smile causing him to blush and Bawlin spoke.

"Aye we are few in number at a mere fourteen, not the best nor the brightest," I sent him a glare at that and he quickly finished, "except Kya of course." I smirked and Fili stood up and slammed his fist on the table.

"No matter we're fighters down to the last dwarf...and elf." I looked around the room to see them inspired by what he said and they once again began arguing, but Thorin raised his voice and it went quiet.

"If we have noticed these signs don't you think others would have noticed as well? The dragon Smaug has not been seen in over sixty years, are we going to stand by as we let someone claim the treasure that belongs to us or will we take back Erebor?!" They others cheered as did i and then Bawlin spoke up making us depressed once again and Gandalf and I shared a knowing look.

"Thorin i believe it is time to give this to you." I took a large, old key out from mid air, it seemed, and i handed to him as he had a look of pure shock and Gandalf spoke up.

"Your father gave it to me and young Kya hear for safe keeping waiting until the time was right for the key to be given." He nodded and i spaced out for a moment only to see myself in the kitchen, i walked into the hallway and Bawlin was speaking.

"..you don't have to do this you have proven yourself to your people giving us a home in the Blue Mountains with peace and plenty."

"This key has been passed down to me, the dwarfs often dreamed of when we would one day be once again in Erebor, its not a choice not for me." Bawlin then turned to me as well looking over my injured being.

"You as well lassie you have more than proven yourself to be the most trusting elf, you have stayed even when your own kind had not, given your life to save others, all for us. You owe us no more then when you first helped us, you have given to many of us happiness and the joy we had long ago almost forgotten." I smiled gently and laid a hand on his arm.

"I do though Bawlin, in the beginning i did just to help a fallen kingdom prosper once again but it has become much more then that i stay because you are all my family, and family is where the heart is. I stay to help my family and...because I made a woman dying on the front stairs of Erebor a promise on her deathbed that i would help the dwarfs reclaim Erebor or die trying so her son would one day live once again in the peaceful walls of Erebor. That dear Bawlin is why i stay." He nodded and then sighed.

"Aye laddie where with you." Thorin nodded and we walked into the waiting room, i sat on the floor in between Kili and Fili as Thorn began singing and what he sang seemed to appear in images in the fire.

I was lulled to sleep by the peaceful sound of their singing and my head rolled over to Kili's shoulder, and i felt his arm wrap around my waist and fet Fili's head lay in my lap.

Thorin's pov

I looked over to see Kili laying in an upright position, with Kya laying on his shoulder and Fili's head in her lap, which i considered to be inappropriate considering he would most likely roll over in his sleep. I looked at them with kind eyes and then saw Thren out of the corner of my eye and he looked sad, but before i could say anything Bawlin spoke up.

"Don't worry laddie she will come around." He smiled slightly and then laid out on the floor near Kya and fell asleep quickly. I shook my head and Dwalin spoke up.

"When you see the four of them together its like there could be no bad in the world." I smirked slightly and heard the others chuckle.

"Hard to believe she is over a thousand years older than the three combined, but she is considered a young women." I nodded slightly and then addressed everyone to get some sleep.

I sat in the arm chair and fell asleep thinking of the four of them and a peaceful life in Erebor.


	3. Chapter 2 what was that about

Chapter 2: What was that about

Normal pov

I sat up in a large room filled with gold, jewels, and many types of jewelry, I took in the surroundings of the room and saw the ancient walls of Erebor. I picked up a small, silver, inscripted bracelet and looked as it lighted up and floated out of my hand and started to float away. I stood silently and walked past many things that littered the treasure room and as my attention was focused on the bracelet i didn't notice the large, thick branch. i tripped over an unknown object and fell painfully onto a large pile of jewels. I sat up and looked at what had tripped me and my eyes widened.

A moving reddish-blue dragon tail the size of my torso was curling itself and i crawled to the side trying not to be noticed. I knew now that the dragon was in this large area that i had been led to and i froze in fear and my heart beat sped up rapidly as i heard moving and saw Smaug's nose come out of a pile of gold right by my head and he sniffed. I had my head turned to the side and was unable to move and the gold around his face fell more and reviled his closed red, scaly eyelids. I started hoping he would not open his eye and see me, but my silent pleas went unnoticed and his eye slowly opened to reveal a large, slitted, golden eye. I saw my reflection in the corner of his eye and i held back a scream. His attention turned to me and i heard him let out a low grumble from inside his chest. My eyes went huge and before anything else could happen that same bracelet flew to me and landed on my wrist and stayed their painfully getting tighter and i saw the area around me fade out.

I sat up in a fright, and held back a scream, i closed my eyes trying to steady my heart rate but as i did i was met with the sight of Smaug's terrifying gaze. I placed a hand to my heart and saw i was alone in the waiting room and i heard silent conversation going on in the kitchen. I put my hand to my stomach feeling the pain of hitting the jewels and i slowly brought my wrist to my face to see the same bracelet but it was now no longer tight and around it was a large bruise. I quickly allowed my coat to cover it, but i was unable to relax for every time i closed my eyes i would see Smaug and my heartbeat would increase rapidly.

I soon felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped up in fright, I looked up to see Bofur the cause of this and he looked at me in concern and i quickly stood and shook my head slightly and made my way out the door without a single word. I walked quickly to the barn and mounted my horse, i felt the need to get the hell out of this journey and as i was making my way to run out of the barn Gandalf stood blocking me, looking at me with worry.

"Kya, whatever has gotten you so frightened that you blot out of here without a single word?" I felt my uneasiness falter and i relaxed slightly, but the feel of the bracelet on my wrist made me realize something was amiss.

"Its nothing just a very bad dream." He raised a brow at this and gave me a concerned look.

"Would you like to speak of it?" I gave him a slight smile and shook my head, he then went back to get the others and i stood there staring into space, but before long the other quickly appeared. They spoke in quiet conversation and began to walk away, Thorin leading the company, and myself pulling up at the rear end.

My thoughts plagued my mind as i rode, as to why i had that dream, why i still had the bracelet, and to as why the first dream i have had in three hundred years was that. I subconsciously brought a hand up to my face, wiping the hair out of my eyes, i went to bring my hand down but it was grabbed.

I quickly turned to see Fili held my hand in his grasp and observed it as if it would break. I quickly snatched it away and turned straight around, so i wouldn't see his face.

"Kya what happened?" I didn't answer and when he spoke again he spoke cockily.

"If you don't tell me i'm telling Thorin about how you snuck in that one time from the bar and offered me and Kili to..."

"Ok, ok, Fili...i will tell you later i promise, just not now." He nodded smug and i was tempted to wipe that look of his face.

"Hey Fili remember a few years ago when you came to me asking where babies came from and how that happened?" His face brightened and many people did not hold back their laughter. Even Thorin had a small grin, then Bofur spoke up.

"I remember when the Fili, Kili, and Thren were wee lads and they went down to the stream when Dwalin, Thorin, and Bawlin were watching them, I swear you could hear Kya's screaming all the way to Mirkwood." I smirked and then looked to them.

"Well if those idiots would have been watching them I wouldn't have had to yell." Everyone but those three burst into laughter and i spoke up.

"Aye do you remember when Thren and Fili asked to learn elvish, i swear had they not been such good runners and good at climbing trees Thorin would have killed them." This caused everyone to laugh even harder and Kili laughed so hard that he fell off of his pony, which caused even more laughter. He got back on his horse and we continued on our way, and made camp once Thorin told us to. As soon as we made camp I did not have a responsibility so i flopped down on my bedspread and fell asleep exhausted.

Dwarfs

We were all waiting for dinner to finish and heard Kya muttering in her sleep and the funny sight of seeing her cuddled up to Kili. Who was sleeping as well, it was quite the sight to see. Fili sat on the other side of Kili and Thren next to Kya, the young dwarfs speaking, telling jokes, and sharing stories. Thorin looked at Kya and shook his head at his nephews, over the many years he had come to see her as a daughter and be just as protective of her. Though she was an elf she acted more like a dwarf then one.

"Laddie they are quite the bunch aye?" I nodded to Dori and smirked lightly before laying down.


End file.
